This research core provides electronics and machine shop support for the research in the Conte[unreadable] Center for Neuroscience Research (CCNR). The electronics shop component comprises a 300[unreadable] square foot shop and 50% of the salary on an electronics engineer. The function of the electronics[unreadable] shop is to design and construct specialized equipment that is needed for CCNR research, and to[unreadable] maintain and repair existing equipment. The machine shop component comprises a 600 square[unreadable] foot, fully-equipped machine shop and 50% of the salary of one of the two machinists in the shop.[unreadable] The function of the machine shop is to design and construct equipment such as primate chairs,[unreadable] holders, chambers, and implants for the animals used in the experiments. The machine shop also[unreadable] plays an important role in maintaining and repairing existing implants and equipment.